


Different Names For The Same Thing

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Image, Come Sharing, Compare and Contrast, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler know they're very different, in fact they love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Names For The Same Thing

Josh wasn't sure which of them started it. Watching, comparing, contrasting. At first he thought it was himself, with how he couldn't stop his eyes tracing the curves of each rib that stood out against Tyler's tan torso, and he thought he was jealous of it. 

Then one day he catches Tyler staring as he exits the shower in their hotel room as he looked through his suitcase. Just staring, full and unabashed. Tyler was watching the way the firm muscles in Josh's shoulders rolled and flexed beneath his skin. He stood and wandered closer, reaching out and tracing the damp flesh along Josh's neck, mumbling something about freckles before going to take his own shower.

They went on like that for awhile, staring, observing, tracing differences as they were found.

One evening found them laid on a queen sized bed in a plush hotel room, both of them were in nothing more than their underwear so they could both stare as they did. Josh was letting his fingers follow the black lines on Tyler's skin, "You're so tan..."

"I'm half lebanese...I'm always tan....I wish I had your freckles, they're cute." Tyler found that he wasn't ashamed of the compliment, rather wanting to say more to make the soft pink on Josh's cheeks darken and follow his strong jawline down along his collarbones and onto his shaven chest. Josh said nothing however and neither did Tyler, enjoying each other's company. Josh enjoying how Tyler's mouth stayed parted just slightly, ready to continue, pouty dark rose lips poised for soft spoken prose. Tyler watched Josh's honey dipped brown eyes blink slowly as they trailed along his being, feeling exposed but wanting Josh to take him in as he was.

Tyler scooted closer, following the the way the lighting from the bedside shone against Josh's eyes and made them sparkle to match the soft smile formed on his thin lipped mouth full of straight teeth to outshine Tyler's crooked ones. Tyler pulled Josh's hand against his own, pushing them palm to palm, sighing at how his thumbs didn't quite reach to the end of Josh's and noting that Josh's hands were softer than he'd expected. Josh snickered quietly at Tyler's disgruntled sigh before sliding his fingers between Tyler's thinner ones, pulling his hand to his lips for a soft kiss against his thumb.

"Your thumbs are cute deal with it." Tyler just continued his gaze and shifted it to the mountain that was Josh's broad shoulder casting a slight shadow onto his own smaller frame and down along his waist and finally to the deep v-line that trailed along to his underwear. Tyler moved just a hair closer again, their legs brushing, Tyler couldn't help the shiver on his skin at the scratchy feeling of Josh's coarser hair.

"You look at me a lot..." Tyler starts, and Josh chuckles (Josh always chuckles whereas Tyler giggles). 

"You look at me a lot too." Josh answers, both eyes crinkling against his smile and Tyler answers it back softly, just his right eye squinting against the movement.

"I do....I can say that I've compared myself to almost every part of you." Tyler finds his curious gaze falling back to their clasped hands, laying between their chests, Josh's normal thumb trailing along the back of his hand, and finally back to the firm muscle low on Josh's belly.

"You shouldn't....shouldn't compare yourself to me...I mean...." Tyler's eyes snapped up to Josh's face once more.

"I didn't mean like that.....I just meant...I like that we're different. You're broad and defined and solid where I'm not....I'm not jealous or anything, just curious?" Tyler finished, pulling his hand free from Josh's loose grip to slide it along his ribcage, finding firm flesh where his was only stretched across bones, along the barely there dip of Josh's waist where Tyler's was rather prominent laying down, and finally sliding his index finger (the one Josh found had the hardest callous) along the dip of his hip before curling it just under the waistband of his underwear.

Tyler swallowed audibly in their quiet room, Josh couldn't help but follow his adam's apple as it bobbed before his mind caught up to their situation.

"Can...can I see?" 

Josh and Tyler were close of course they were, they'd shared everything from beds to food and clothes and apparently a shared obsession over each other's physical traits. Josh watched, the way Tyler's eyes darted away from him showing how anxious he was to ask even as his hand never strayed from it's spot. Josh nodded slowly, hesitating just to add, "You too right?"

"Of Course." Tyler affirmed, voice void of emotion even though he was edging on anticipation. Josh rolled onto his back and carefully pulled away the last piece of fabric that had been obscuring Tyler's view and Tyler found himself speechless.

Mostly at the deep pink hue spreading along Josh's pale chest, blending to the light pink of his nipples. Josh looked down at the bedspread, for once unable to meet Tyler's prying eyes as they took him in. Josh was completely shaven, save for a few hairs trailing just below his belly button and then starting back up along the tops of his thighs. He was flaccid but Tyler could already tell his dick was thicker than his own, uncut just as Tyler was. 

Tyler looked back up to find Josh still flushed and staring away, so he quickly pulled his underwear off, with slightly less finesse than Josh had, and tossed them off the bed. Tyler wasn't sure why, but he was half hard and had to keep himself from giving himself a few strokes as Josh returned his gaze.

Tyler wasn't clean shaven, but he was well kept, trimmed short dark pubes leading to his cock. The head of which was the same dark rose as his lips as it peeked out beneath the foreskin and Josh bit his lip and looked back at the pale blue comforter they rested on. Tyler scooted closer under he and Josh's legs were touching again and reached out to softly trace along Josh's collarbone and his muscular chest before splaying his hand out against the heavy thudding beneath Josh's sternum.

"Can...Can I see something else?" Tyler's voice cracked in his speech, something Josh usually found endearing but currently made him feel something else.

"Sure..." Josh replied, his brow furrowed in slight confusion, thinking Tyler had seen all of him now. Tyler let his eyes flutter closed, long lashes brushing his cheeks and then he was closer and closer and his chapped lips were moving softly against Josh's own. Josh closed his own eyes, understanding, Tyler wanted to see if they kissed the same. He let Tyler kiss for a few more moments, soft and polite before he kissed back. Tyler opened his mouth willingly to Josh's deep and commanding kiss, letting his fingers reach to play with Josh's hair, sliding breifly over his stretched ear with a playful brush. 

The kiss went on with pauses for breath, letting each take turns in controlling to compare. Josh was always more rhythmic and solid, eager to let his tongue glide along Tyler's where Tyler liked short kisses in succession like a hummingbird coming in for sugar water. Tyler kept shifting closer without meaning to, only noticing when Josh's hands were firmly on his hips, pulling him completely on top of him. Tyler gasped softly into the kiss, met with a soft chuckle and Tyler could feel it vibrate through his chest as it was pressed against Josh's.

Tyler noted that Josh's cock had come to attention just as his had, finally catching up and though he was very interested in the way Josh had begun nipping lightly at his swollen lower lip, something was gnawing at him to look and see how different they looked now, fully hard. Josh watched carefully as Tyler pulled away, his eyes showing a higher ratio of pupil to deep brown, his lips a shade darker than usual and shining wet with his own spit. 

Tyler carefully shifted to sit on Josh's soft thighs, hoping his weren't pressing too harshly against him with his full wight braced there (Little did he know that Josh was almost amazed at how featherlight Tyler was to pick up and lay against him). Josh's cock was in fact thicker than his own, but not as long, sprouting straight up from his full balls and laying against his hip. Josh was biting his lip again as he watched Tyler's fingers wrap around his dick, stroking along the slightly curved length before letting himself go, "S-sorry...I just-"

"It's okay..." Josh found himself reassuring without thinking, wanting this to be okay, to be comfortable, to be able to explore further. Josh braced himself on an elbow before reaching out and sliding his fingers from the soft almost peach fuzzed covered thigh of Tyler's all the way along his sharp hip bones and finally down to grip ahold of his friend's hardened member. Tyler shifted in Josh's lap, his hands falling to Josh's hips as Josh began slowly stroking him. It was a little too dry and Tyler was going to say something just as Josh pulled away and liberally licked his own hand before returning it, the glide easier, and Tyler couldn't stop the whine that escaped him.

Josh's grip was heavier than his own usually was, Tyler liked to tease himself, play with his own nipples, watch his precum form on his underwear before even touching his cock. Tyler was teasing Josh's lightly now, trailing his fingers from his balls to the tip, watching it twitch when Tyler would let out a soft breathy noise. 

"Hold on..." Josh let go and Tyler wanted to protest but he was being pulled against Josh with firm hands against his ass as Josh scooted back to sit against the headboard and Tyler knee-walked with him, settling back against Josh's thighs only with their cocks pressing against each other now and Josh's eyes had shut, his breathing uneven as his hands kneaded the soft bubble of Tyler's ass. Tyler huffed and shifted away from Josh's hands only to find more friction against his cock, pulling a surprised groan from deep within Josh's chest as his eyes flickered back open.

Josh let one of his hands fall to hold Tyler's thigh, his other slid up along Tyler's bony chest, making him squirm when his thumb brushed against a nipple. Finally, Josh held up his hand in front of Tyler's face and Tyler was confused, he'd already spent hours on a flight from New York to Ohio staring at Josh's hands.

"Lick." Was the only command from Josh, the word tinged with a rough hint of lust and Tyler complied, his soft tongue darting out to trace Josh's lifeline, leaving as much slick spit as he could before swirling it around the tip of Josh's middle finger, only pulling away after hearing the sharp intake of breath. Tyler wanted to be smug about this reaction from Josh but it was pulled from his thoughts as Josh wrapped his hand around them both, pressing his cock tightly against Tyler's own, their juxtaposition displayed perfectly as he slowly pumped them, pulling upwards slowly, squeezing precum from Tyler's darkened tip as he whimpered, "J-osh."

Josh shushed him as he began to stroke them in earnest, quick and almost too rough for Tyler to handle, his fingernails digging into the hard muscle in Josh's biceps to brace himself as Josh began fucking up into his own fist. Tyler forced his eyes to stay open, staring down between their bodies, listening intently to the soft pants and moans that Josh let slip when he wasn't able hold himself back. Tyler usually tried to stay quiet as well, but he found himself moaning high and breathless each time Josh's thumb swiped along the head of his cock, feeling his orgasm building in the familiar heat low in his stomach.

Tyler felt Josh's unoccupied hand back on his ass, massaging the soft flesh and that's when he lets go, eyes flying shut as his brain shuts down momentarily. Josh strokes him through his haze, pulling his hand away when Tyler begins to whine softly and squirm against his legs. He opens his eyes just in time to watch Josh lick a bit of cum from his hand, tasting and contemplating before wrapping his hand back around himself and stroking in earnest, to Tyler's amazement, using his cum as lubricant.

Josh comes softly for how harsh his movements had been, the muscles in his stomach convulsing, his balls drawing up tight as he shoots over his fist and some even onto Tyler's stomach. He keeps a hold on himself as he re-opens his eyes, hazy as they stare back at Tyler; who, only to be fair, reaches down and swipes through the translucent substance on his stomach to share in their taste test. He finds Josh to taste almost as he remembers his does, maybe saltier than tangy but still mostly the same.

Josh pulls Tyler's hand away from his mouth and pulls him down for a kiss, quick like Tyler but firm like Josh before shifting them to lay side by side again, kind of sticky and sated. 

"So....we're pretty different..." Tyler mumbles, feeling a deep softness in his otherwise sharp bones.

"Yeah...but I'm kind of glad we both feel the same about that."

"Do we?" Tyler counters, the air around them suddenly thick with words unspoken and gestures that meant more than they would to each other than anyone else. Josh knows, he knows what that feeling was when he would catch himself staring, not jealousy, not just lust, but love. He loves how different he and Tyler are, but he knows in this way they're the same.

"Yeah.....we do." Tyler flashes his crooked smile to Josh's perfectly aligned one as Josh's strong arms pull his small frame closer, knowing that what they have between them now is different than it had been. (Knowing that it's the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm j-shler on tumblr, comment/message me if u liked this okay or wanna talk about sin together YAY


End file.
